A source driver integrated circuit in a display apparatus scans in a predetermined order after decoding a digital signal in a predetermined format, so as to send an analog signal to each data line. In general, a data input unit of a source drive circuit only comprises an input module (for instance, an input register) so as to provide a normal display data to a data input end of the source drive circuit. Upon a special display demand, for instance, in the case that a display panel needs to display a black image during shutting down, or in the case that a grayscale image needs to be inserted in a blank interval between two frames of display data to improve display quality, a preset display data can not be provided to the source drive circuit, so the display quality of the display apparatus can not be improved.